


Love Affair

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love Affair

哪个少年不钟情，哪个少女不怀春，诚然，在青春的某些年月，对爱情抱有一些哪怕不切实际的幻想，也是人之常情，沃尔特觉得他不会在发现因特古拉小姐悄悄藏着一些浪漫小说时露出不该有的惊讶。然而他从未得到过一个展现长者的宽容与管家的风度的时刻，从他的小姐牙牙学语开始，直到她成为人们所熟知的雷厉风行的海尔辛伯爵。

当然，作为一个合格的管家，沃尔特从没有将这小小的疑惑问出口过，也从不会试图打探主人的隐私。只是在偶尔爱兰兹爵士问起，因特古拉也是年轻的小姐，难道从没有对任何男人产生过兴趣吗，她不和人应酬，也不喜欢跳舞，没有哪个冒失的少年敢将玫瑰色的信纸寄到海尔辛的宅邸——这样不会少了些人生的乐趣吗，爱兰兹爵士抽着雪茄总结道，我们都知道因特古拉或许不想结婚生子，也不想浪费时间在交际之上，但那和爱情又有什么关系？他挤眉弄眼地看向沃尔特，嘿，死神先生，你能理解吗？

沃尔特好脾气地微笑着不置可否，年老之人再拿年轻时无疾而终的风流韵事谈天说地就太没有风度了，爱兰兹爵士哈哈一笑，并不逼问什么，雪茄的烟雾冉冉而上，他的眉眼中仿佛也笼上了些许忧伤，他说爱情是美好的东西，或许她至少应该拥有……

爱情，那种愚蠢的东西也曾将你蛊惑吗？

那并不算什么耻辱，因特古拉，人尚如此，又何况是怪物？

因特古拉坐在玫瑰的庭园，微微阴沉的天空下娇艳的花朵如血与火织成的华丽绒毯，从她的脚边一直延伸到远处的宅邸。她的吸血鬼懒洋洋地靠在长椅上，手臂搭在她背后，两条长腿伸开，好像一具被吹倒的稻草人直挺挺地躺在玫瑰环绕之中。她没有再问他，爱情是什么。

“这是什么？”因特古拉接过吸血鬼递过来的书，并不太厚，装帧精美，暗红色的封面上盛开着金色的玫瑰，但无论是书的内容还是他的行为都太过可疑，因特古拉并没有急着翻书，而是越过眼镜边框的上缘满腹狐疑地打量着阿卡多似笑非笑的脸，那双从不掩饰情绪的眼睛里流露出一丝下流的兴奋，那是他每次捉弄或者挖苦她时会有的眼神，因特古拉已经对这种眼神足够了解，她觉得自己不再是那个每次一头钻进陷阱然后气急败坏的小孩子了。于是吸血鬼的女主人露出一个挑衅的笑容，问。

“哦，我想你也许会感兴趣。”与她的目光相接，阿卡多就明白了她决不轻易上当的意志，他咧开一个尽量纯良的笑容，等着她自己将书翻开。

“玫瑰誓约……什么东西？”因特古拉翻开书页，念出它的标题，皱了皱眉头。

“你尽可以慢慢读。”阿卡多在她身边坐下，迎着雨后柔和的阳光伸展成一个大字，因特古拉便不搭理他那副好整以暇的模样，她承认自己也有一点点好奇，只是一点点而已，对这本有着陌生风格的书，和破天荒地送给她一本书的吸血鬼，她翻开书，读了下去。

很快她就发现这是一本有关爱情的小说，尽管她并没有真的读过，但她也知道有一类浪漫小说的存在，听说在年轻的女孩子中很流行，马术课上的贵族小姐们聊天时，她也曾听到一些零星的片段。为什么她们会对那种东西如此狂热？因特古拉那时候并不明白，也没有想要去搞懂的念头。

她想问阿卡多为什么要给她这种东西，但抬起头却发现吸血鬼正闭着眼睛懒洋洋地靠在长椅里，似乎睡着了，她迟疑了一下，还是将目光收回纸页之上。

“如何？”

吸血鬼歪过脑袋来问的时候，她刚好翻到最后一页，因特古拉读书很快，此时乌云背后的太阳正开始西沉，她恍然惊觉自己竟然一口气读了那么久，甚至忘掉了身边某个怪物的存在，她感到一阵冰冷的不快，吸血鬼饶有兴致地看着她，不难想象他已经这样窥探着她的表情许久了。

“你对这种东西有兴趣？”因特古拉“啪”地把书一合，挑了挑眉迎上他的目光。

“我听说，年轻的女孩都喜欢这类小说。”他说，“你不是也对爱情很感兴趣吗，我的主人？是到了关心这种事情的年纪吧？”

那种令人浑身不快的笑容又在阿卡多的脸上浮现，因特古拉瞪了他一眼，将那本有着坚硬外壳的书砸进他怀里，哪怕那压根不会让他感到疼痛。

“我一点也不感兴趣，真是无聊透顶！所谓浪漫小说，都是这种东西吗？”她站起来，仿佛一个胜利者那样居高临下地对吸血鬼抛下这样的断言，便匆匆向宅邸走去，再晚一些沃尔特或许要来找她了。

第二天她入睡前吸血鬼又悄无声息地从地毯下冒出来，将另一本漂亮的小书放在她的床头。无聊透顶，半夜她抬手关掉台灯时说，我才不想要什么骑士。

第三天她走进书房时，一本书店的最新畅销已经躺在她的桌上。无聊透顶，她把书抛向身后而它并没有落地，我不会和贫穷的美男子私奔。

第四天她在火车上打开行李袋，一本不属于她的书不知何时出现在那里。无聊透顶，她在下车时把书留在座位上，我难道会对一位有钱的伯爵动心吗。

“大小姐，您最近看起来很疲惫，是没有休息好吗？还是最近的课业太过繁重？”某天，沃尔特终于忍不住体贴地问。

“没有。”不知为何他感到因特古拉的语气有些闪烁，“不用担心。”

那天晚上她将身体浸入浴缸时一本精装小说又出现在了手边的架子上，因特古拉拿起那本书，沉默了几秒，将它准确地砸在吸血鬼刚从瓷砖下浮现的脑袋上。

“好了阿卡多，我知道你在打什么主意了。”午后的玫瑰花园，因特古拉的膝头放着一本书，抱着胳膊望着坐在身边的吸血鬼，“你以为我也会像那些愚蠢的贵族小姐一样，对这种无聊的小说感兴趣，为文字所编织出的虚假爱情感动流泪，幻想着英俊风流的男人从天而降，以为所有的爱情都坚贞不渝海枯石烂，好让你嘲笑我的丑态？”

“你知道，我并没有那个意思。”吸血鬼笑起来，高大的身躯微微向她倾下，“我只是帮助你了解一下，这个年纪的女孩会了解的东西。”

“我了解得足够多了——人为什么非得要爱情不可？”她扬起下巴，盯着他的眼睛。

“大概因为，那是只属于人类的东西吧。”

“所以你还留恋那种东西？”因特古拉轻嗤一声，对阿卡多的过去，她多多少少也从父亲和沃尔特口中捕捉到一些模糊的碎片。

“爱能带给你快乐吗？”她问。

“我想这说不准。”吸血鬼转过头去，话音平静。

“爱能带给你希望吗？”

“不，常常相反。”

“爱能保护你吗？”

“不能。”

“爱可以依赖吗？”

“不。”

“爱是永恒的吗？”

“不。”

“那么，爱为何必不可少？”她看着吸血鬼的侧脸，那双遮挡在长发下的眼睛并没有看向她，欲盖弥彰式地欣赏着阴沉寡淡的天空，“为何人人都说，没有爱的人生算不上完整？没有体验过爱的人生不值得过？为何总有人前赴后继地追求所谓的爱，不惜生命不惜尊严？告诉我，阿卡多，活过又死过的你，爱过又恨过的你，在无爱亦无恨中度过了那样漫长岁月的你，能够回答我吗？”

她的吸血鬼没有说话，是无法回答还是不愿回答她并不关心，因特古拉伸出手，将他的脸颊扳向自己，那是她从未作出过的大胆而粗鲁的举动，让吸血鬼也怔了一下。

“你为什么需要那种东西？你不需要那种东西。你的快乐你的希望，你生命的价值如今由你与我的契约赋予，你是我的奴仆，是我的手臂我的刀剑我的枪炮，除了我没有任何人可以使役你也没有任何东西可以困住你，你还需要什么？”

他长久地凝望着她的眼睛，而后无声地笑起来。的确，他说，的确如此，我不再需要爱了，我只是您的狗，仅此而已。

忽然他的目光不怀好意地瞥向她膝盖上厚厚的爱情小说，那可并不是由他搜罗到的，因特古拉早就知道吸血鬼一旦露出这样的眼神，准是要挖苦自己，正当她准备趁阿卡多开口之前合上书堵住他的话时，远远地传来了沃尔特的脚步声，一边用她刚好可以听到的音量提醒着因特古拉误了下午茶的时间。

“快，阿卡多！”海尔辛伯爵像受惊的兔子一样跳起来反手将书丢进阿卡多的怀里，在她挂上毫无破绽的高雅神色转身面对沃尔特时，她的背后，吸血鬼的大衣中无声地钻出一只地狱三头犬，三口两口将那本小说吞进了肚子。

“小姐，您在这里做什么呢？”沃尔特有些狐疑地打量了一下神色如常的大小姐和懒洋洋瘫在长椅上的阿卡多，问。

“没什么。”她说，“只是在……欣赏玫瑰而已。”


End file.
